


Strawberry Lips

by orphan_account



Series: Made at Midnight [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baelhyun loves sucking Yoongi, Blow Jobs, Catholic school boy Baekhyun, I suck at writing, M/M, Mafia Boss Yoongi, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, Yoongi is obsessed with Baekhyuns lips, not really that much, theres a bit of plot, wtf are tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And for Yoongi, his favourite part was when he painted those pretty, pink lips such a sinful white with his own release.





	Strawberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, I hope you enjoy whatever the hell this is :)
> 
> Socials:  
> Twitter @anerchy2  
> Instagram a.n.e.r.c.h.y

Min Yoongi is a man with limited time and even less patience. If he wants something, he wants it now and not a moment later. If he wants something, he is going to get it without a doubt. But whenever the powerful mafia boss desires something, needs something, there is nothing that will stop him from getting it.

One of those things that the black haired man wants is the innocent little boy that always pleases him so eagerly. He wants the blond to fall to his knees and beg; beg the older man to take him, to ruin him, to use him to his heart's content. The younger boy might look innocent, but he is far from it. His mind is polluted with images of the dark eyed man that ruins and uses him so beautifully. He always has him on his thoughts. Baekhyun can never escape the spell that the boss had put on him, but there is no need for him to escape either.

He is content with being the boss' little toy, being their to satisfy his every need. The teen loves the attention, the affection that is hidden under cruel words and rough actions. He craves the dominance and the power the other seems to radiate, and he just loves to please the man that has taken such good care of him.

When Yoongi calls for his little fuck toy, he knows he'll be there in the blink of an eye, so being told to wait is absolitely infuriating. Apparently the younger is writing a test and can't skip class to come satisfy him. So the ravent waits. He does paper work and try to keep his mind from slipping into fantasies, but his frustration grows. He is not a patient man and all he wants is the only thing being denied to him at that moment. 

When Baekhyun finally walks into his office, at least two hours after the boss had called for him, the tension in the room could physically be felt. Only the two of them occupy the space and the distance in between them seems to drive both men mad.

"Come closer. You have made Master wait long enough."

Without another word, the younger obeys. He craves this just as much as Yoongi. The blond boy struts closer, close enough so that he can sink to his knees in between the other man's spread legs. Everything about Min Yoongi seems dominant and poweful; his cocky posture, his hooded eyes, his perfectly tailored suit. He is everything the Catholic school boy wants and everything he needs.

"Go on. You know what to do, slut."

Baekhyun does not hesitate to reach forward and unzip the older's pants; momentarily surprised at the fact that the mafia boss isn't wearing anything underneath his slacks. But the surprise wears off and lust takes it place. So he begins doing ehat he does best: pleasuring his master.

Yoongi will never get used to the sight of the teenager wrapping those sinful lips around him. From the first time he had lain his eyes on him, the powerful man was weak for the younger boy. He saved him from a terrible home, kept him safe when the world seemed like it was only out to hurt him. The mafia boss might be a terrible man, but he knows how to hurt people. He never once hurt the bright young boy, he never used him only to throw him to the side. Both of them wanted this, both of them knew what it entails and both of them accept their roles in this agreement.

Yoongi watches as his length disappears into the soft mouth of the younger. He keeps his eyes fixated on the pink lips that wrap so tightly around his thick cock. Those lips are heaven and the tongue that licks and teases his tip is hell.

The blonde alternates between sucking and licking and kissing and deepthoathing and every other unholy thing that makes his mouth so sinful. He glances up at the older man, smiling innocently like a child playing with it's favourite toy. He traces the veins on the under side of them man's cock only to suckle at the lip and play with the man's slit. He plays with his balls and wraps his hand around the part that he can't for into his mouth. The blond is taking his time and enjoying the situation.

"Stop teasing me and suck me like the whore I know you are. Come on, I know how much cock you can shove down that little throat of yours."

The older's words had Baekhyun moaning and slobbering and fucking his throat down on the cock he loves so much. He is a mess, babbling about how grateful he is that he gets to suck his master's cock, while he swallows around said cock and pushes it further down his throat.

Yoongi couldn't take his eyes off of the sight infront of him. The boy's small eyes were spilling over with tears as snot runs out of his nose. Saliva coats his dick and the front of his pants and the boy's lips and cheeks and drips down his chin; a mess, a beautiful mess. The dark haired man watches as his cock dissapears down the younger's throat and can be seen bulging through his neck. His pink, petal soft lips are red and soaked with a mixture of saliva and snot and tears and precum. He was a mess, lost in the pleasure of it all, and Yoongi ate up his vulnerable image. 

Both of them love this; the mess, the pain, the pleasure. They crave each other and they crave the release. They might not be patient or good at asking for thing they want, but they both would beg and wait a hundred years just to get to experience this one more time.

And for Yoongi, him favourite part was when he painted those pretty, pink lips such a sinful white with his own release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so mich for reading. I really suck at writing. This is the first thing I've written in like 2 months


End file.
